


I Missed You

by cocacolavevo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolavevo/pseuds/cocacolavevo
Summary: After being away for a month, Link and Zelda are finally reunited, and well... they certainly missed each other.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This is way more intimate than the other things I've written, and honestly its mostly because I wanted practice when it comes to writing kiss scenes, so... that's basically what this is oops! But I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Zelda was outside. She was waiting, pacing back and forth in front of the academy. She ran her fingers through her hair impatiently, and every few seconds she would turn her gaze towards the neverending sky, looking for any sight of a bright red Loftwing and its rider.  
  
Link had been gone for a month now. Off on business with some of the other Skyloft Knights, exploring the regions below on the surface. There was talk of moving the humans back down from the floating islands, but of course preparations had to be made first.  
  
She knew he would be gone for a while, but the closer time got to the day he'd be back, she admittedly was very, very antsy. "It's been a month already! A month and a day actually!" The blonde said to herself, stopping herself from pacing anymore, and opting to rock on her heels, both of her hands now tangled in her hair, "ugh this is so infuriating!"  
  
She had been okay for the first 2 weeks without him, but after that she felt like she was being tortured! Her father had tried to distract her, but he wasn't very good at it. Karane had done whatever she could as well, but she kept mentioning Pipit and that just made Zelda feel crazier.  
  
She was just about to scream, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a distant spec of red, followed by other colored specs behind it. They were getting closer, and... Loftwings. Link's Loftwing. LINK.  
  
She didn't even try to contain her excitement. With a squeal, Zelda, broke into a run, heading towards the main plaza. She passed by other residents, who didn't try to stop her at all, they knew exactly what, or who, she was rushing to see.  
  
She reached the plaza just in time, panting heavily. His bird landed on the stone, and his eyes scanned the crowd that formed, and when his eyes met hers, a grin formed on his face immediately.  
  
Zelda couldn't help herself, she sprinted towards Link, laughter erupting from her as she leaped towards his open arms. He caught her, and held onto her body so, so tight as he spun her around. She held onto his face with both of her hands, and pulled his lips to meet hers.  
  
Her thumbs were pressed into his cheeks, and she couldn't control how much she was smiling. She kissed him with so much passion, that she almost didn't notice when he lowered her back to the ground. Zelda was afraid to pull back, scared that he would be gone again.  
But there was a crowd around them, and well, they do need to breathe. Link pulls away first, and bumps his forehead against hers, "I missed you, too, Zel," he chuckled in a low tone, his hands finding home around her waist.  
  
Her arms were wound around the back of his neck as her half-lidded eyes stared ahead, right into his. She said nothing, just wanting to breath him in and hold him for the rest of forever.  
  
However, that couldn't happen, at least until later that night. There were a few hours of unpacking, and meetings about how progress was going. Everything was a success so far, the land was habitable in Faron, and resources were plentiful in all of the regions for building. Things were happening! On the surface, and in Skyloft.  
  
The couple was laying on Link's bed. Zelda had her head resting on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat wasn't something she thought she would miss so much. Despite that, she lifted her head to look at him, "I missed you so much. Everything's different without you here," she mumbled, pulling herself closer to him.  
  
He lifted a hand to run his fingers through her golden locks, "I thought of you every day, and every night. When the work got unbearable, I just had to remind myself that when it was all over, I would get to see you again," his voice was low as he spoke, and he stared into her eyes once more.  
  
As if there were a magnet in the room, the 2 of them slowly moved closer to each other, Link taking ahold of the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss again, and she didn't protest it at all.  
  
After a second, they both pulled back, staring at each other with shallow breathing, "I missed you so much," Zelda repeated quickly, before sitting up, grabbing Link's shirt, and pulling him up with her, kissing him again with an intensity that he had never seen from her before.  
He had gasped, his eyes wide for a moment, before he relaxed again, dragging her as close as he could to him, his ear twitching when her fingers found his hair. His hands snaked up and down her back, causing Zelda to shiver, and pull her lips away for just second, but quickly returning to the original position.  
  
Usually, Zelda wouldn't be like this, she knew she was acting rather bold, but she had gone a whole MONTH without him, she had missed everything about him, she felt as if she needed to catch up for lost time... and clearly Link felt the same way.  
  
She just wanted to keep kissing him, he tasted so good, but after a few minutes, she hesitantly parted her mouth from his, whimpering softly as her blue eyes desperately peered into his.  
  
"H-Holy shit, Zelda..." Link's voice was hoarse, "I didn't know you were... capable of that," he turned his head and placed a trail of kisses along her jaw, leading down to her neck.  
  
"I didn't..." she instinctively gripped a handful of his hair when he moved on from her jawline, "...know I was capable of it either, I... I needed you, it was driving me crazy that you were gone," she gasped, leaning her head on top of his as he payed specific attention to a certain spot above her collarbone, her other hand tightening its clutch on the back of his shirt, "L-Link... I'm going to have to c-cover that..." she whined, resisting the urge to melt in his arms.  
  
"Sorry honey," he lifted his head again, glancing quickly at the mark he left, before placing his lips atop her head, and holding her close, "I just couldn't resist."  
  
"Mmngh..." Zelda took a shaky breath in, before whispering in a quivery tone, "kiss me again... please." She was nearly begging him, her lips feeling cold now that he had left them alone.  
  
"Of course... my princess," he chuckled, before taking his hand and lifting her chin, forcing her to look at him, teasing her with how slow he was moving. But soon, he connected their lips once more, cupping her face in the process.  
  
This time, Zelda just about did melt. She felt herself keep leaning back, and back, bringing Link with her until she was flat against the blankets, his body above hers, his arms on either side of her, holding him up.  
  
Admittedly, he was holding back. He wanted to leave a trail of kisses all over her, worship her... but he can't. Won't. They weren't ready for that yet. This was enough for him now, of that he was certain. He lowered himself down to be propped up on his forearms, his legs on either side of hers as he kissed her tenderly. He couldn't get enough of her, she was so _divine._ He moved both of his hands to intertwine with hers, holding her in place as he gave her kiss after kiss...  
  
This went on for what felt like forever, until Zelda could no longer feel her lips. She stared lazily into Link's half-lidded eyes, their noses touching from how close they were, "I love you, I love you so, so much," she murmured lovingly, the numb feeling slowly fading away.  
  
Finding a place at her side, Link wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against him, resting his face in her hair, "I love _you,_ more than anything else in the whole world," he mumbled against her, rubbing his thumb up and down against her back.  
  
She snuggled up close to him, ready to fall asleep surrounded by his scent for the first time in a month, "we should do that more often..." she whispered, her eyes already closed as she relaxed.  
  
He chuckled softly, "of course, my princess. Anything for you."


End file.
